


Fools Holiday

by VampireVengence



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Christmas Eve, Gen, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jack 4 Alex, Jalex (All Time Low), Jalex - Freeform, Jalex Oneshot, Lasting Love, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Snow, broken trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex had made a lot of mistakes in his life but loosing Jack, that was definitely the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools Holiday

Alex had made a lot of mistakes in his life but loosing Jack, that was definitely the worst. It was completely his fault and there was nothing he could do to change that. It's not like he could un-fuck that barman. They'd argued, he'd been drunk the guy was just there. It wasn't an excuse and it didn't make it okay but that's just simply how it was. He did give himself a little credit though, he'd told Jack immediately but it was only natural and completely understandable for Jack to kick his sorry ass to the curb. Jack was heartbroken. He loved Alex with all his heart but he just couldn't forgive him for what he'd done. Alex however was determined to get him back.

It was Christmas eve, nearly three months since Jack and Alex had broken up. Jack was far from okay but he was getting better, slowly healing day by day. He let out a sigh as he stepped out of his house and into the chilly Baltimore afternoon. His breath ghosted up in front of him with each exhalation and a thick blanket of snow covered everything.

There was only one person who had ever been able to convince Jack to come out in conditions like this and quite frankly Jack wasn't sure why he was bothering to give him the time of day but something about Alex's message made Jack feel like he needed to be there. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but something about the seemingly innocent request to meet at the park seemed off.

When he arrived at the tree where the pair had first met, sheltering from an unexpectedly heavy rain shower, he noticed a large crowd had gathered and the strum of a guitar. _Oh god._ He pushed his way through the mass of people and came to the front in time to see Alex beginning to sing.

 _I know I've been a real bad guy,_  
my name's made the list more than a few times  
You could light up a candle for every mistake that I've made  
and I'd follow them home with you  
on a pity parade

Jack watched in horror as his ex stood there shirtless with a love heart drawn on his chest with Alex 4 Jack written in the middle. The same thing had been painted on a sheet and hung up from one of the lower branches of the tree. He grinned at Jack when he saw him but continued to sing his heart out.

 __  
For years and years I pushed you aside  
but never again  
  
Wrap me up like a present and put me away  
and when it gets cold I'll be yours  
Let the bells ring on a fool's holiday  
I swear that I'm more than just broken promises,  
decorations can change like tinsel and ribbon so  
Do not open 'til you've got forever to spend  
with me on a fool's holiday

Jack's first impression was to feel pissed. He was airing their problems for the world to hear, like writing one song was gonna fix everything. He then started to feel embarrassed, he hated being the centre of attention so the only way this could get any worse was if Alex dragged him out in front of the crowd of spectators. Finally the cute factor set in, it was clear to Jack that Alex did truly care about him. He just couldn't bring himself to let that be enough, not this time.

 __  
I've always lived too selfishly,  
nobody's perfect babe  
but I never tried to be  
So every second I've poisoned and all of the minutes you spent on me  
I'd give my whole life's worth of hours to fix what I've broken in the first place  
  
  


_For years and years I pushed you aside_

_but never again so_   
  
  


_Wrap me up like a present and put me away,_

_and when it gets cold I'll be yours_

_Let the bells ring on a fool's holiday_  
I swear that I'm more than just broken promises,  
decorations can change like tinsel and ribbon so  
Do not open 'til you've got forever to spend  
with me on a fool's holiday  
  
  


_Tie me in ribbons and put me away,_

_know that I'll always be yours_  
Bells will ring on a fool's holiday  
  
  


_Wrap me up like a present and put me away,_

_and when it gets cold I'll be yours_  
Let the bells ring on a fool's holiday  
I swear that I'm more than just broken promises,  
decorations can change like tinsel and ribbon so  
Do not open 'til you've got forever to spend  
with me  
  
  


_Do not open 'til you've got forever to spend_

_with me on a fool's holiday_

The crowd broke into a round of applause before quickly dispersing. All desperate for the warmth of home. "J-Jack." Alex cried through chattering teeth.

"You're gonna freeze like that." Jack sighed, taking off his own jacket and wrapping it around Alex's bare torso. He had multiple sweater on underneath so would survive in the cold. "Thanks... I didn't think you'd come." Alex mumbled as he put his guitar back in it's case whilst Jack quickly took the sheet down to prevent any more embarrassment. "I almost didn't." He admitted. This caused Alex's face to brighten further.

The pair began to walk to where Alex had parked his car. "Why did you do all this." Jack finally asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer but curious all the same. "I needed you to see how much I love you." Alex shrugged as they reached the vehicle, pausing in front of it. Jack sighed as Alex placed his guitar gently in the back seat before handing him his sheet. "You know that was never a problem." Alex nodded slowly.

"I just needed you to know." He handed Jack back his jacket before pulling on a t-shirt and his own winter jacket. "Because I still love you Jack." Alex began and Jack shook his head. "Don't do this Alex." He took a step to walk away but Alex's voice followed.

"Don't you think we should talk about this?" Jack stopped in his tracks, taking a deep breath to calm his rapidly spiraling emotions. "Don't you think we've talked enough?"

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't want to see me." Jack sighed again turning to face the honey haired boy. "What do you want me to say Lex? I love you, you know that." That stupid grin returned to Alex's face and he opened the car door. "Coffee?" Jack sighed and despite his better judgement walked round to the other side of the car. "You know that's not a good idea." Last time they'd had coffee and a chat Jack had ended up throwing his over Alex and storming out of the shop.

Jack stepped into Alex's flat and was overcome with deja vu, it was exactly the same as the last time he'd been there. "Drink?" Alex asked as he kicked off his shoes. Jack shook his head but followed Alex into the kitchen, sitting down at the island.

"I'm sorry." Alex began and Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He'd lost track of the number of times he'd said that. He knew Alex was sorry but that didn't fix anything. "I know." Jack mumbled, staring at a stain on the wall from when Alex left the soup on the hob and forgot about it until it exploded everywhere leaving stains all over the cream walls. "Please just let me get this out." Alex asked with pleading eyes and Jack simply nodded. "I'm sorry. What I did, it was the biggest mistake of my life. I have _never_ regretted something as much as I regret hurting you. I love you so much and no matter how much you hate me it can never compare to how much I hate myself."

Jack's heart hurt just a little bit more as he watched Alex baring his soul. It was something he rarely did and only ever with Jack. Right now he looked close to tears as he tried to get everything across. "Jack I love you and I know you still love me too so please, tell me what I can do. I'm begging you, I will do _anything_ to build up your trust again. Just let me. Please." Jack looked down at his hands and sighed, feeling close to tears himself. "Alex I'm sorry. I do love you and what we had was amazing but there's no way we can just go back to that. I can't trust you anymore, not fully and I can't be in a relationship when I'm constantly worrying about what you're doing, driving myself crazy with paranoia and worry. It's not fair on either of us." The tears slowly began to leak down Alex's face as he nodded slowly at Jack's words. "I am so sorry." Jack whispered as he pressed a kiss to Alex's forehead before standing up and walking away.

Jack woke up the next morning in a pretty awful mood. The encounter with Alex had only dredged up everything he'd been trying to get over, re-opened wounds. He hated himself for how he felt but he just couldn't do it, he couldn't put himself through all that again no matter how much he loved Alex. His mood was not improved when he opened his curtains to see a large heart had been drawn into the snow on his front lawn. _Alex 4 Jack._ Jack was going to kill him.

He stormed down the stairs to his front door and wrenched it open to nearly trip over a small box. Confused, he knelt down and picked it up. A small folded piece of paper had been left underneath. He sat in the doorway and read it.

_I figured you should still get your christmas present. I bought it about a month before we broke up, do what you want with.  
Merry Christmas Jacky, I love you._

_Alex x_

A sudden nervousness came over Jack as he slowly unwrapped the small box revealing a small velvet covered one. He slowly opened it up to find a ring. Not any ring but the engagement ring from the jewelry shop that Jack had noticed months ago. The jems made a beautiful swirl pattern. He hadn't even realised Alex had noticed him looking at him.

A heavy sob racked through Jack's chest as everything came crashing down on him. Confused and alone he sat there in his doorway, with the cold winter breeze all around him, and cried.


End file.
